minecraft tales, friend and foe
by drako ninja of gravity
Summary: monsters roam minecraftia, herobrine is growing stronger, and several friends must go on a journey to complete a mission that cost the lives of so many people, finding the lost temple of notch, if they fail, minecraftia will be plunged into darkness, if they succeed, there will be war,follow the group as they cross mountains, fight monsters, and of course...try to survive!
1. intro

**well... hurray! this is my fortieth story on fanfiction! heres some info on the main charecters**

**drako: a part wither part human part unknown hybrid, he uses a long stick he topped with a cool looking stone theat he found once, the staff can be used as a weapon, a pickaxe, or just a walking stick. , even he doesn't know what powers he has...**

**Lenin: a Steve who just spawned Lenin must learn fast if he is to survive...**

**nogon: Lenins friend nogon is a very strange and annoying but a loyal friend nonetheless...**

**enfer: the last of the nearly extink race known as the red dragons,enfer is seeking a way to repopulate his species...**

**fontan:no much is known about fontan, he has strange powers and is a very good friend**

**blake and cyrus: Parent situation is hazy. Surviving together in forest for since age of 2...(charecters created byMighetMiner208)  
**

**well those we are the main characters! if you have any suggestions for other charecters, fill out this form and PM me with it,DO NOT POST IT IN THE REVIEWS!  
**

**name**

**age:**

**gender:**

**race:**

**weapons/tools:**

**skills/powers:**

**backstory:**

**important info:  
**

**whos side is he on? :( the questers, notch, herobrine ect) ****(optional)**

**strengths:**

**weaknesses:**

**looks:**

**likes:**

**dislikes:**

**other: (optional)**

**anyway... on with the story!**

_crack! _with a loud bang a person apeared out of nowhere, he fell flat onto the ground, then he awoke_._

drako was climbing a mountan and looked over his shouloder at the large forest far bolow, he now wished he hadnt started climbing, suddenly he saw a bright flash and heard a loud crack, curois he looked down into a small lake and dived in, high as he was, from the side into the water, hitting the watter with a loud splash, drako swam skillfully to the edge of the lake and got out then he set ofrf to where he had heard to noise,

meanwhile the steve who had just spawned was sitting up on the ground trying to make a sword from wood he had collected he had woke up on the ground in the middle of a unknown wood, the only thing he had kn own was that his name was Lenin,finally happy with the shape and sharpness, he dropped the piece of rock he had used to make his pick and the sword he helf into his pocket then set of to get a shelter, he instrinkivly knew that he would die without shelter at night, he walked toward a cliffside and made a small hole for himself, breaking tghe pick and getting a small amoubnt to coal and a large amount of stone with the last of his wood he made a chest a stone pick and a stone sword, he put his wooden sword and remaining stone in the chest for emergencies, seeing a cow outside, he slayed it grabbed the meat and started cutting down a tree with his fists.

by now drako had arrived at the place where lenin had spawned he folowed lenins footsteps till he could hear lenin whistleing

herobrines head commander Fargo the wither skeleton walked at the head of the group of monsters,, ghasts, blazes,endermen and even a gaint sat there, or hovered there, fargo turned looking for a house to ravage when he saw movement in the trees and herd the sound of a block of book breaking, looking closer he saw someone with a stick walking towards someone harvesting wood, fargo grinned evily, wich made him look terrifying, as he ordered 2 blazes to charge there rods

lenin finished harvesting wood and sprinted back to his cave, he made a furnace and cookned his meat and then started enlaging his cave and thinking about making a door,

drako was walking toward lenin when he heard a whoos and feelt heat o the back of his neck, he whirled to see a blaze who apparenty had shot a fireball at him, without thinking of how on earth he had survived being his by a fireball, drako swung his staff, the sharp rock killed the blaze instantly, then drako pulled out a wooden bucked and filled it with water just to be safe,then he syarted wondering about the fact he had survived being hit with fire so hot it could destroy bedrock...

fargo had cammanded the other blaze to go attack the other person in the woods, then he called over and enderman to his, talking in enderspeak he comunicated to the enderman, the enderman nodded once and teleported away


	2. chapter that i cant think of a name for

**in this chapter i hope to introduce a few more characters, note: normally after 4 or 5 chapters i abandon the story and delete it, i hope it wont happen to this story so please show your support by reviewing or pming characters!**

then suddenly arrows flew through the air dripping water, one hit a blaze, killing it instantly, they several tnt cannonballs killed 6 enderman and 4 creepers, more arrows flew through the air, killing 2 ghasts, with half his force destroyed, fargo made a quick decision, he ordered his forces and cursed his bad luck, the HRO (herobrine resistance in the overworld)

drako was still wondering why he had survived when he felt a sharp pain in the back of head turning he saw a Steve who was holding a enchanted hammer, the Steve gasped in shock, amazed that drako had resisted the blow to the head, the steve swung again but drake dodged and struck out at the club,with his stick, sending the hammer flying, the steve pulled out another enchanted hammer and was about to swing it when drako lost conciseness, hit on the head by a iron golem

lenin was almost done harvesting wood when he heard a rustling in the trees, drawing his sword he looked around...

20 people wearing iron armor, 10 with bows, 5 with water buckets, and 5 with bags of tnt fcame charging through the woods, as the sun starte going down, lenin ran into his house, and closed the door, then he saw the people run past, followerd by someone carrying someone else, and 3 people with enchanted daimond armor and enchanted daimond swords, after them came a iron golem and someone wearing red leather armor, a cape, and a gold helmet, he held a stick with a odd lookin stone on the top, the strange group walked past his house in the mountan without seeing him, then the person that was being caried twitched and suddenly awoke,

enfer was flying through the cool night air when he heard a loud BOOM! and saw a flash of purple and white then there was huge explosion

drako ran, ran from the people who had captured him, the people he had somehow knocked out,

lenin flew through the back wall of his house he fell into a cave, where several people were sword fighting, one group was poorly armed, with stone swords and leather armor, but the other grop all hd enchanted iron armor and iron swords, they fought, the poorly armed ones were losing badly, and 2when the last one fell, drake flew into the room, the group with the good weapons, looked at each other and after a swift conversation they picked up the unconscious Steve and carried him deeper into the cave

**ill try to update again soon, note: i have room in the story for -1 more charecters. (which means that anyone who sent me a charecter already, it means that i wont use the character)  
**


	3. herobrines army

lenin woke up in a small room, there was no door,there was a torch on the wall and someone else was lying on the ground, suddnly the other person woke up and smiled cheerfully at lenin as he got up, hi! im nogon,wheats your name?" "im lenin" eln in replied, "so..did you get chosen too?" nogopn asked

"chosen for what?" said lenin, slightly confused

"you know, did yiou get chosen for herobrines army"

"no..." said lenin slowly "whats herobrines army?"

"its an army of mobs whoa re led by herobrine, there are only a few humans there and we are going to be some of that few!"

just then the wall opened up to reveal several people armed with emerald spears, they were wearing enchanted armor, lenin couldnt tel what type of material it was made of but it looked very cool,

staying silent the 2 people beckoned to lenin and nogon and began a tour,

they saw the spawning grounds were people were building withers and monster spawners spawned all types of monsters,

they saw the crafting stations where people were crafting there own armor and weapons, they went through the enchantery, filed with bookshelves enchantment tables and anvils, nearby was someone who was concentrating over a glass bottle, a few green and gold orbs flew into the container and he put it into the enchantment table, they passed through the power plant, where solar panels generated electricity and in the very center of the plant there was a tube through which pure electricity flowed, they saw the barracks where several people were practicing with zombie pigman, sparring gold sword to iron and diamond swords, they saw the mine, where monsters,mostly zombies, mined iron coal,redstone,obsidian,gold diamonds and a strange black stone, that looked like the stuff that the armor was made out of, finally they saw the intuition room, where people were coming in and walking out again, the guards put them into line and they walked in, immediately, though he was still walking, he felt pain, pain like he had never felt before in his eyes, then he got out and the pain ceased guards were handing out armor and weapons, lenin and nogon put on the same black armor that the guards were wearing that completely covered them up, , the enchantment however, let them see through there own mask,they were not given any duties so they went to there rooms, having been instructed not to take of there armor,lenin and nogon were in different rooms, so lenin just started crafting things with the supplies he had found in his chest, he made 10 iron swords, 3 iron picks, 3 suits of iron armor 4 iron axes 6 iron shovels and 2 iron hoes, he made a journal and wrote in it,

_first day in herobrines army, rank: solder, class, dueling  
_

_well, my first day!_

_i took a tour of the fortress, its massive!i have y first sword fighting class soon so i better get going.  
_

lenin got up and was about to leave when there ws a loud BOOM! and he heard alarms blaring, he had been told what it meant, it was an attack from the resistance! grabbing his weapons and bow, he ran out and came to the perimeter defense station to snipe at anyone he saw who wasnt on their team, out of arrow range, obsidian TNT cannons had been set up and dispensers were shooting fireball,s however, herobrines arm8y was putting up a good fight,high quality cannons were laying wast to the attackers and blazes were shooting fireballs oft there own, lenin was sent to gaurd the back of the fort, as was nogon.

the leader of the HRO had sent 40 of his solders to the back with a diamond, bedrock, and enchanted obsidian tools and a battering ram made out of the same stuff, they would break in from behind

lenin was bored just sitting there without anything happening when suddenly he heard a noise, looking through a window he saw the battering ram, acting swiftly he activated the defenses, lava pored down the sides and arrows shot from dispensers, the attackers were all killed, when the battle saw finished, lenin promoted to corporal and he had a a squad of 25 people to command.

**well. the end of the third chapter, review favorite and send in characters!**


	4. a month passes

Lenin was now lieutenant commander, which meant he was fifth in command, he could command almost the entire herobrines army, nogon was junior lieutenant commander. they were with there superior Fargo , they were on a scouting mission, they had 2 blazes, 5 endermen, 5 zombies with leather helmets to protect from the sun, 5 skeletons with leather helmets,and 2 spiders, they were checking out the area and setting traps before the HRO got there, (they had gotten an anonymous tip-off) Lenin attached the tripwire to its holder and started putting TNT where it would get activated, then he went out and made several spider and creeper spawners that wouldn't activate until someone triggered a trap,, lenin heard a twig snap and froze, slowly drawing his bedrock,diamond,obsidian,netherack,gold,iron,redstone, and enchanted jetstone sword he threw a rope up into a tree, the end which was made out of thick spider web attached itself the he tree, he climbed up and hauled the rope up after him, 2 HRO solders walked towards him, he drew his bow, fitting a shaft the the string, he stood up, drawing it back he was about to let loose a shaft when there was a pain in the back of his head and he sunk into blackness

when he woke up he was in a small cell, it was made out of stone with iron bars at the front, he had his armor but he didnt have any tools or weapons, so he waited...

drako was sitting, unknowingly, right outside the HRO base, eating roasted chicken, suddenly he heard a noise and rolled behind a tree 4 people were coming out, they had 3 different people in black full body armor they all had badges, one had a crown one had a zombie head one had an enderman head, 2 of the four were carrying buckets of lava, redstone levers, bows, and many other things, he set them up so that if he pulled 1 lever they would be submerged in lava another would shoot arrows at them, another axes would chop them up, another fireballs would kill them, he pulled all the levers at once then put them back to normal,

there wasn't even a scratch on the armor,

they all pulled diamond picks out and put down blocks of obsidian, which now that drako looked closer, was what the armor wasmade of, they hacked away, until the blocks broke, then they put them back and took out enchanted iron swords, they sliced the blocks in half like they were butter, then they started towards the 3 people who were tied up, drako couldn't let them be killed, he rolled out of cover and smashed the stone on the top of his stick down on the head of one of the HRO solders, for that's what they were, knocking him out cold, then h head butted another one and hit another with a swing of his staff, the last one backed up, he held up his sword defensively drako threw his staff, it knocked the guard out instantly, retrieving his staff, he used a sword the cut the bonds of the captives, he pulled of there helmets and almost fainted, there eyes, were glowing, white.

woo hoo a cliff hanger!


	5. very very very very very important,

all right people who are reading this chapter!

i am going to wait for 1 or 2 more reviews before continueing the story, if i dont get any reviews in 5 days, i will delete the story!


End file.
